Question: $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{6}{12} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{5 \times 6}{10 \times 6}} + {\dfrac{6 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{30}{60}} + {\dfrac{30}{60}} $ $ = \dfrac{{30} + {30}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{60}{60}$